You Got Me
by MidnightMoonRomantic
Summary: What if Elijah had a journal where he kept what he thought of every time he met the Petrova doppelganger, Elena, from seasons 2,3, and 4? Will he be able to resist the allure of the Petrova line yet again? Note: Each journal entry is in poetry/sonnet form
1. Entry 1: Love Makes us Vulnerable

**Author's Note: **_This is my first fanfiction ever... I was inspired to write this "story" because of all the fanfics I have read as of late that describe my favorite ship, Elejah, and they relationship that they have grown to have as each of these fanfics have progressed... My idea for this story was if Elijah kept a journal or if we were able to have a sneak peek into his thoughts, we would have a better understanding of what he feels for Elena even if he can't say it out loud... each thought/journal entry would be from each encounter he has had with the doppelganger in season 2,3, and eventually 4... hope you all enjoy it and I'm eager to hear what you all think of it... Thanks for everything..._

_This story is dedicated to gapeach27 who looked over my story and is one of the many inspirations I have had to write this story... so thank you so much for being amazing and encouraging me to post this and to explore that love of Elena and Elijah... :D_

**Disclaimer: I have and never will own ****_the Vampire Diaries... _****but if I did Elena and Elijah would have had a relationship beyond what they have and he would have already admitted what he feels for her... **

Journal Entry 1: Love makes us Vulnerable

_From Season 2, Episode 8: Rose_

Could I have known that one still bore her sweet face?  
No, I was sure Katerina was the last  
This doppelgänger made my once dead heart race  
Elena looked like my love from the past

In a mere amount of seconds, I felt weak  
Her alluring scent was intoxicating  
I'm an Original who one girl turned meek  
But I maintained my composure though fading

Have I lost my mind?! she is merely a pawn  
Though her brown eyes scream fear I shall not be fazed  
My revenge ensured in this Petrova spawn  
Though her innocent beauty has my heart crazed

For the first time she makes me feel so alive  
If my intent wasn't revenge, she'd survive...

_... I'd make sure of it, even if it would be the last thing I'd do..._

_Up Next: Possibly when Elijah poses as a writer and is being helped by Aunt Jenna to gather books to help him write his "story"; where him and Elena make their first deal_

**_Thanks for reading and please review... this will help me decide if I should pursue this or not... :D_**


	2. Entry 2: Love isn't as easy as 1,2,3

**Author's Note: **_Thank you to the people have followed and reviewed what I have so far... I'm really sorry each update is very short but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless... I'm actually having alot of fun writing in Elijah's POV, and in future updates I am contemplating splitting some episodes into more than 1 poem for that episode because some episodes where the Elejah moments are really prominent.. deserve more than one entry or the entry may be longer than the 14 or so lines I have been giving you... I hope I haven't ruined Elijah's character as I am trying to keep him as IC as possible... I hope you all enjoy this next update and that it is to your liking..._

_Shoutout to: Within a sepulchre, LysCat, and of course gapeach27.. you guys are all amazing and I also want to say thank you to anyone else who has taken the time to read the story..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own the Vampire Diaries... for if I did, Elejah would happen, and Elijah and all the Originals would be on the show all the time... no more dagger threats.. :D**

**Journal Entry 2: "Love isn't as easy as 1,2,3…"**

**From Season 2 Episode 11: By the Light of the Moon**

That lovely girl so unsuspecting yet so brave  
Her chocolate brown eyes so innocent and naïve  
I cannot let her distract me for she is merely a means to an end  
But her challenging ways and negotiating skills make it hard for my heart to defend

I have one goal until the sacrifice and that is to let her live a full human life  
One where she can get married, have kids, and leave behind all this supernatural strife  
There is something to say about the allure of this doppelganger  
Who unlike her ancestors is not cruel, self-centered, or bitter

Her humanity is refreshing to see after so many years  
She exhibits the qualities of honesty, loyalty, and compassion uncommon among most humans, one of my greatest fears  
My only hope is for her to be truly happy even if she never knows what I feel  
She's got the Salvatore's already falling at her feet, my affection for her might seem unfair and even surreal

_~ " … I don't believe in love, Katerina…._  
_ … Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" ~_

If there was one thing that Katerina did get right, it is that a life without love is not a life at all  
The small caresses against her olive skin shall suffice my needs when my heart feels lonely in the night and her name it calls

_Up Next: The Dinner Party episode... exciting stuff, Elijah being daggered for the second time and his fancy trick involving small objects (i.e. coins, rocks, etc) to break down windows or doors..._

**Please don't forget to review... :D**


	3. Entry 3: Love Makes us do crazy things

**Author's Note**: _Thank you to all who have taken the time to read and review/follow my story… It really means a lot and I can't thank you all enough for it… This may seem out of order but I forgot to do this episode… I mean this is a pretty crucial moment, in terms of Elejah, he saved her but he didn't take her away because he knew that her safety is truly ensured in the arms of the Salvatore's… I mean if that isn't love, then I really don't know what love is.. This is my present to you all for the New Year, which I hope will be filled with much happiness, love, and friendship… I hope you all enjoy… and don't forget to review.. :D_

_Big thanks and shout out to: within a sepulchre, gapeach27, Ms.' , Lyvlinn, Bitumz, twilightobsession20, LysCat for following, reviewing, favoriting… for that I am forever grateful… you all inspire me to keep writing_…

**Disclaimer: I have and never will own the Vampire Diaries, though I wish I did for Elijah would be back…**

**Journal Entry #3: Love makes us do crazy things…**

**_From Season 2, episode 10: The Sacrifice_**

I let her slip through my fingers, a mistake I won't make again  
Only the Shadow spell will reveal her true location  
As I close my eyes, I see her before me in an instant  
The surprise, as if I were a ghost, on her face ever evident

Each minute away from her makes her closer to death  
Unsafe and unprotected from many different types of supernatural threats  
Her safety ensures my revenge and sanity complete  
For if she dies, it will make everything I worked hard for, such as centuries perfected self control, my greatest defeat

With Klaus' henchmen ready to take her so easily away  
I must rip out the hearts of each one to keep her safe until the appointed day  
Although she fears my power, her doe eyes show otherwise  
As if she could see deep down beyond my exterior to my soul, past all my self-spouted lies

I am merely infatuated by her beauty, yes, it is nothing more  
For if I dare let yet another Petrova into my heart, it might break into a million pieces just like before

_"He'd die before he would let anything happen to her…._

_ …They both would…"_

The Salvatore's will keep her safe, for this I am sure  
For they would rather die, as I might as well, due to this doppelganger's beauty and allure

_"She'll be kept safe…"_

_Up Next: The promised Dinner Party episode… after that it might be where Elijah and Elena spend the day at the Lockwood Mansion (that will have two updates dedicated to that chapter.. has to, there are so many Elejah moments that one update will not cut it…) _

**Hopefully you all enjoyed and please do not forget to review.. :D**


	4. Ent4: Loving you will be the death of me

**Author's Note: **_I'm sorry for not updating in the longest time it's just I have been having a hard time deciding on how to write this update... whether I should split up into two or keep it into one long update and so what I have will just be one long update, but in future encounters between the two it may be split into multiple updates… I'm thankful for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and taken the time to read the story… I truly appreciate it… starting from this update and on.. I will be writing a quote at the top which relates to the journal entry so I hope you all enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries only the content in this story…**

**Journal Entry #4: Loving you will be the death of me... **  
_**From Season 2, Episode 15: The Dinner Party**_

_**~ For any good relationship to work, trust must be its foundation, at times it may be tested and betrayal may occur, but one must learn the importance of forgiveness and patience for good things do happen over time… ~** _

_"I am a very patient man. I'll wait you out…"_

Both adrenaline and anger courses through my veins  
A human had the audacity to pierce my heart with that wretched dagger yet I didn't violate the deal  
My quest for the doppelganger's location has me nearly insane  
The dinner invitation seemed suspicious enough, my emotions are quite conflicted and I do not know what to feel

_"I make a deal, I keep a deal…"_

If I knew this would be my fate, I would not have trusted her with such ease  
This betrayal of trust is something I will not take lightly to heart  
I let my guard down and I feel like love's fool, left bitter yet still weak in the knees  
My brother may have a point, but if I refuse to show a bit of compassion to this human, my ally, I may lose the part of me that's human and it'll tear me apart

As she announced her presence, although protected by invitation's spell, I couldn't help but feel admiration beneath my impassive façade  
Though rage engulfs me, she stands before me bravely offering to make a deal once more  
She has courage and hope that everything will still work out which has quite astounded me that I must silently applaud  
Her vulnerability seems genuine and true but I will not be tricked again; I fee; that taking her away from those she loves is my only solution, I just need to get her over that threshold and out the door

As the dagger twirls effortlessly between her hands.. I am torn between trust or this may be a bluff on her end  
Elena isn't stupid so I do not believe she would throw her life carelessly away  
She wouldn't leave behind all those she cares about, some of whom won't be able to cope with her death, which usually only time can mend  
So if I just take this chance, I will convince myself that this is all a lie and hope that she will not end her life this way

When the silver tip of that weapon pierced her olive flesh, my anger rescinded and was only left with much concern  
**_My_** lovely Elena's life withering away before my eyes makes me realize I have much to learn  
This young innocent girl made me realize, once again, what it means to sacrifice one's self as a means of protection  
The ultimate testament of love, something so selfless and an act done out of utter compassion

It happened so fast I hardly had time to understand what had just taken place  
My decision was wrong and now she must suffer the consequence  
But the sweet red blood seeping through her clothes, brought me back to reality and now there was another problem with which I'm faced

She urges me to accept the deal and I wish I could just give in, just to stop seeing her in this way  
How has she gotten under my skin, so quickly, so fast?  
Is it because I have truly learned to love her or is it because she is a reminder of my past?  
Only time will tell, though at this moment it must put on hold, for she has daggered me for the second time that night in a manner quite harsh and cold, which I must admit is a move quite bold…  
Yet I still love her, wholeheartedly and in vain, it will stay with me forever intact even as the world around me once again starts to fade into black…

_"… Give me your word… _  
_ I give you my word…"_

_**Up Next: The Lockwood Mansion and revelation about Sun and Moon Curse (Part 1)**_

_**Please Review, they are very much appreciated .. :D**_


	5. Ent5: I love you more than words can say

**Author's Note:**_ Thank you to all those who have followed my story/poetry this far… it really means a lot that you have enjoyed what I have written… it is the wonderful Elejah shippers out there that encourage me to write… your lovely compliments mean so much and I'm so grateful for all of you… so I thank you all so much, for reading, commenting, liking, and following my story… I will try my best to update every week…. So here is the Part 1 of the Lockwood Mansion episode… enjoy… :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters… just the story and the thoughts that go into each journal entry… :D**

**Journal Entry #5:I love you more than words can say**

**_From Season 2, Episode 19: Klaus_**

_~ Love isn't about the boundaries we set between ourselves and other people because of what has happened in the past, it is about how we can let someone into our lives to bring down those self-constructed walls in order to feel once again what it means to love, no matter what pain it may bring us in the long run… ~_

_"I know I am a little behind on the times but I think the term you are searching for is OMG!"_

As I slip in and out of consciousness.. I know that _**she**_ is the one beside me  
Her sweet blood is like a siren's call but it is not her that I first recognize and see  
"_Katerina_," a girl who has broken me in more ways than one, is the name that I have mistaken myself out loud to voice  
My beautiful companion, who has enraptured yet betrayed me simultaneously, seems confused by my all too "familiar" word choice

When my composure starts to return, I realize my breathing had become quite a labor  
I need to get out of this temporary prison that I have been held in, because I do not feel I can last much longer  
The warmth of her embrace as she tries to get me to stand is comforting yet I am still quite wary of that gentle touch  
For the greatest betrayal once occupied those hands and the thought of that is just too much

My heart and head are fighting a never ending war  
Regarding the beautiful woman who stands before me concerned for my well being once more  
No malice or dishonest intentions seem apparent as she hands over her only leverage, the dagger  
It is the ultimate sign of trust and is a testament of her true colors and strong character

_"And why should I even consider this? ...For the same reason you haven't killed me, because you need my help to kill Klaus and I need you... "_

As we proceed to the Lockwood Mansion, I contemplate all that we have been through and all she has said  
She needs me... And she's right, with that stunt she pulled, except for the fact that I truly love her, for all intents and purposes she would have been dead...  
Her claims of my "nobility" and as someone that she can "trust are far from anything she can see or understand  
I desperately wish to caress that cheek and hold those delicate hands

_"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness... And we are not weak, Elijah... We do not feel and we do not care..."_

I do not believe for one second that my love for this girl is a weakness  
It may seem like foreign territory because I have shut my feelings off for so long because they have left me in a complete and utter mess  
As I recount Klaus and my family, I am reminded of the one thing that has motivated me thus far  
Aside from the love I have for this girl, it is the revenge I will ensure when I rip out Nikalus' heart...

Has my heart hardened so much that I remain stoic among the chaos that is my life?  
No, love has been my savior, and has kept me going even among the supernatural strife...

**_Upcoming: The Lockwood Mansion episode Pt.2 … please don't forget to review… :D_**


End file.
